Salvaging an Angel
by Shade Mimir
Summary: When Squall falls victim to some out of hand bullying a morbid irony ensues and reality seems to melt away SeiferSquall yaoi goodness. Some violencestrong languagesexuality in later chapters. My first real AU!
1. Taking a Fall

Salvaging An Angel

By Shade

A/N: It seems every good author has written a completely AU, high school dama'esque fanfiction. I thought I'd try my hand at it. (Technically Kawatta Seisai wasn't AU). Without the internet I thought I would try my hand at beginning multiple fanfictions before updates since these updates will probably only come once a week and I hate updating more than one chapter at a time.

I hope this attempt at an AU will work out. The idea came to me while recalling the way some of my classmates were cracking jokes about 'fags'. This happens often but this particular class is full of...well...idiots with close-minded views of the world in general. The only way anyone homosexual at our school is even remotely accepted is if they're either flamboyant male stereotypes (accepted by females), lipstick stereotype lesbians (accepted by males), or simply in the closet. Sadly my school follows the majority of the population's views on the subject.

Humorous anecdote though, though painfully straight I'm rumored to be a lesbian due to the... . ;;...yaois I tend to read and my occasional debates with classmates. I didn't bother arguing with them on that point seeing as none of them were or are my friends and it doesn't seem like a very strong insult. Doesn't mean I'm not moving out of Georgia and the whole damn Bible Belt all together once I get the chance. But I digress.

The point is, kids and adults alike can be stupid and shallow. We're like animals with learned behavior, forming packs, and occasionally stalking pray and there's no more frightening jungle than high school. Anyone with a different sexual preferences, someone who's overweight, shy, or poor, they're all fair game even if this isn't their fault. We turn on others, turn on each other, and, for lack of a better work...suck...This is probably why so many AU fanfictions have been written. It's such a perfect backdrop for drama. There's no angst like teen angst.

Squall Leinhart stared at the overhead lazily, jotting something down every now and then. He wasn't taking much interest in the subject. His history teacher had one of those monotonous voices that put Ben Stein to shame. Squall's eyelids felt heavy but he managed to keep his head up and despite not paying attention he was an excellent student.

Of course, due to his withdrawn nature, everyone assumed Squall was some geeky, genius, loner. Sure he made A's but it certainly wasn't because he studied and he certainly didn't need anymore rumors with his name tacked on for good measure.

Some snickering provoked Squall to glance back and he managed to catch several familiar boys nodding his way and whispering among themselves. It seemed Squall had developed a sixth sense that allowed him to hone in on any jokes at his expense made in his general area. He wished he could live life oblivious to their teasing. Ignorance so often went underrated.

Squall faced the front of the class again, in time with another suppressed life from the boys in the back. When the bell rang he packed up his things, purposely allowing everyone to leave before he stood and went into the hallway himself. The fluorescent lighting was painful, drawing him out of his daze and forcing him to one side of the hallway lest he be trampled by the flood of students.

"Excuse me," He murmured, edging around one corner and trying to squeeze between people to get to his locker.

"'Scuse us," Someone moved past Squall, pushing his way between the people brashly, forcing them to move over as he entered a combination he knew by heart "There ya go," The locker swung open and Zell Dincht stepped back, flashing a huge grin at his friend.

"Thanks," Squall muttered, stepping forward then placing books into his locker and then taking several out.

Zell leaned back against several lockers that had just been vacated "You need to learn how to stand up for yourself."

Squall rolled his eyes, closing his locker and stepping back "Maybe you need to learn how to be patient." The two couldn't be more different. Zell wore his hair bleached and spiked, a friendly look perpetually upon his face. Squall on the other hand didn't pay much mind to his hair. It often hid his face so that few actually got a good look at him. His own face seldom showed expression much less anything even remotely friendly. And while Zell wore cutoffs and silkscreen t-shirts Squall's wardrobe consisted of solid colors, generally white or black. Yet Zell was one of Squall's only friends. They had grown up together and despite the fact that Zell was moderately popular he insisted upon spending time with Squall. It was painfully obvious for him that Zell might raise in status if it wasn't for their time together.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry up. It's almost lunchtime," Zell heard the bell ring, waved a quick goodbye and hurried down the hall.

Squall watched the other go then hugged his books to his chest and started down the hallway. Glancing back once more he accidentally collided with a much taller teen, forcing him to shift to one side.

The boy scowled "Watch where you're going," he growled, walking on and grumbling something about a "fucking fag," once he was past, not bothering to lower his voice. Squall still appeared indifferent, moving along to his next class.

Squall crumpled the cellophane his sandwich had been in and scanned the lunchroom. The general crowd was there and he allowed his eyes to settle upon the group of boys from his history class. Most of them were in this lunch and most of them were also jocks. They were always laughing, usually at someone else or some crude joke. Squall knew them by name as did the rest of the school. Steven, Irvine, John, Miles, Ian, and...Squall's eyes paused at the last member of their small clique...Seifer Almasy.

If there was a leader of the group that would be him. He kept the other boys in check, prompted them into teasing another, or decided where they went. Perhaps it was because, in Squall's opinion, he seemed to be the cruelest. It was a pity really. Squall had always found the blonde's resemblance startlingly similar to an angel. He was tall, with a lean, slight muscular build. His voice was low and smooth, his eyes the deepest green Squall had ever seen.

"You've got a thing for him huh?"

Squall tore his gaze away from Seifer and looked to Selphie. She was Zell's girlfriend and much sharper than her boyfriend when it came to matters such as these. Zell was currently busy with his second hotdog and wasn't interested enough in his friend's love life to listen in. Squall didn't answer but it didn't seem he needed to.

"He is handsome," Selphie commented, studying him from a distance herself.

This much seemed to interest Zell "Waff?" He quickly covered his mouth and tried to quickly chew and swallow.

Squall shrugged "I know. He clearly knows it too."

Seifer was currently giving a wily smirk to the several attractive young ladies who had just joined them.

Selphie laughed and bit into an apple as Zell gave her a worried look.

"He's outta your league anyway," Zell had been aware of Squall's sexual preference for years and though still slightly reluctant to discuss it he would offer the occasional blunt bit of advice.

"Zell!" Selphie glowered "Well, am I out of your league?"

"Of course you're not," Zell answered casually, going back to eating.

Selphie only shrieked angrily and stood, taking the rest of her lunch with her "I'm going to the library," She said quickly before storming from the cafeteria completely.

Squall watched Zell for a full minute before speaking up "Aren't you going to go after her?"

His friend looked up, casting a helpless look to the door "She just went to the library. Probably had to finish a paper or somethin'. Besides, I'm not through eating."

Squall couldn't help but smile at his friend's own naivety "Are you still driving me home today?" Squall owned his own car but it would be in the shop for the next week. Zell had promised to take him home during this period of time but the 'oops' expression that was coming across the other's face told him otherwise.

"Selphie's in that play man. I promised her I'd help with light's when the last guy dropped out," His tone was apologetic "I can't leave until, at least, six. Sorry man."

This was a set back. Squall couldn't say he wasn't disappointed "It's fine. It isn't that far home and it's still warm outside. I can walk."

"You sure man? I can tell Selphie I'll just be a little late," Zell was generally good about keeping his word but Squall shook his head.

"You need all the points you can get with her," Squall stood, gauging that the next bell was about to ring "I'll be fine."

Zell narrowed his eyes in confusion "Points for what?"

It was raining. Squall hadn't counted on that. The downpour had drenched Squall through and the ground was slick and soggy beneath his feet as he walked alongside the road. Aside from the occasional passing car there were no people to be seen. Squall considered hitchhiking but knew no one would want someone soaking their appolstry and he was beyond a little damp right now. He considered moving into the cover of the trees as well. They weren't fall away but the hill that led to them was much to steep and was probably much too slick right now to be safe.

He needed to get home quickly. His book bag wasn't waterproof. If he wasn't fast enough his textbooks would be ruined and he would be stuck with a hefty fine. He squinted his eyes against the wind and rain and continued forward. It was only when a truck pulled in front of him that he stopped. When he stepped back he realized that a car had pulled into the grass beside him as well. He slipped and fell against the hood. This provoked laughter from the pickup as the windows rolled down and a familiar face leaned out "I told you to watch where you're going fag!"

Funny. Squall winced and straightened. He looked back to the car to see Seifer get out of the driver's side and step onto the grass. Ian, Steven, and John filed out as well. Only the guy he recognized from school got out of the truck, Irvine staying inside and shutting off the engine.

"Didn't even apologize at school," The stranger said sarcastically, grinning as rough hands shoved Squall off the hood of the car and onto the ground.

"At least he didn't dent my car," Seifer smirked as Squall pulled himself up off the grass only to have his book bag ripped away by Steven.

Squall wasn't provoked so easily "I'm sorry then," He said calmly, clearly upsetting the group. They wanted him angry, annoyed, maybe in tears. This was no fun.

Seifer stepped forward and took the book bag from Steven "Come on. Why'd we even pull over. We were supposed to have fun tonight not just pick on some kid," He hurled the book bag down the hill and into the wooded area. His friends began to laugh seeing Squall's somewhat surprised expression and Seifer beamed "So he is alive. Maybe it is worth it, seeing a little bitch like this actually get pissed off," He began to laugh again but when a fist connected with his face he paused, stunned.

Squall pulled back his fist a second time but Ian caught him from behind "Well, the little queer can throw a mean punch huh?"

"Careful he doesn't get off by you holding him like that," John began to laugh himself but stopped as Ian yelped and backed away, clutching his hand.

"He fucking bit me!" He looked through the rain as Squall began to run but Seifer intercepted him, shoving him back to the ground and punching him when he tried to get back up.

"This is out of hand guys, get back in," Irvine was still sitting in the truck, looking around for anyone who might catch them at this.

"Like hell we're letting this go now!" The stranger kicked Squall in the stomach as he lie there and looked to Seifer "Don't you think this fucker needs to be taught a lesson?"

"Well we can't just let him go now," Seifer agreed with another smirk.

Squall had rose shakily as they spoke and was backing away, looking for any sort of opening but they had it all closed off. His foot slipped in the mud and he realized just how close he was to the ledge near the woods. He took a step back forward only to feel another fist connect with his face. He stumbled on the edge but kept his ground, doubling over slightly. Squall could see his own blood now, watering down and falling from his face with the rain. He heard the Seifer's laughter then the other's boy's. He felt another punch, heard a few last words "Get up!" Then one last kick. Then he felt himself fall backwards, the ground connect with his back, arms, head, front, then back again. The air against him was cold and gave each impact an icy quality. The world spun and his lips parted though it had all been much to sudden for a scream. It was over just as quickly. Squall's head connected with the side of a tree and reality blinked itself out.

"Squall, hey Squall. Please wake up. Oh God, don't be dead, come on, you'll be all right."

Squall heard a familiar voice. Where was he? He opened his eyes or tried to. They were sticky with something. He suddenly remembered everything and realized it was probably blood.

"You're awake! You're awake aren't you? Say something."

Who was that? There were hands on his shoulders. He forced his eyes partially open. Jade green eyes and blonde hair "An angel...ironic..."

"What?" Seifer Almasy put one hand behind Squall's head as it began to tilt back "Come on kid, stay awake. Can you get up, no of course you can't get up."

He was panicking, Squall realized. Was he in such bad shape? He was pretty sure Seifer would get kicked off the football team if he were to die here.

"We need to get you out of here, to a hospital or something. Can you move at all? Is anything broken? This I can carry you?"

Squall stared at him, still dazed and confused. None of his words really registered but he did know it was cold and could see Seifer's breath crystallizing before his face "I'm cold."

"Yeah," Seifer paused, looking around. It didn't seem he could wait for a real answer. He lifted Squall up but stopped when the other cried out "I'm going to leave you here, all right? I'll be back."

"No!" The trees were blocking most of the rain but there was no way he was going to let Seifer just leave him here. He wouldn't put it past him not to come back.

"You're gonna have to hold onto me then," Seifer lifted him again. Squall held his breath this time though the pain was evident on his face. When Squall opened his eyes he saw Seifer wince. The back of his head was bloody. The rain was creating an odd substance with the coagulated blood and seemed to pour slowly towards the ground. "God," Seifer shifted Squall to one arm and lifted his letterman jacket from the ground. It had been under Squall's head until now and he quickly put in back into place. "Hold on, all right?"

Squall dropped his head to Seifer's chest and swung one arm around his neck. It took a good ten minutes for Seifer to climb to the top carrying Squall. The hill was steep and muddy. Even once he found a root he could use to climb up he had to lean back lest Squall loose his grip and slip away. The rain was still pouring down and when a root snapped Seifer held Squall closer so that when he fell onto his back the fall didn't shake him too much.

Once at the top Seifer opened the back door and laid Squall across the seats. He climbed in after him, leaning over the other with the same concerned expression from before "How ya doin'?"

Squall couldn't find the words to answer but drowsily scanned his surroundings. Where was everyone else?

"Damnit!" Seifer climbed out and closed the door. Squall watched sleepily as he rounded the car at a run, got in, and pulled out onto the road "Stay awake. Don't you dare fall asleep here me?"

"Yeah," Squall wasn't aware of much anymore. He knew Seifer was awake, knew they were going much too fast. Some time later he felt the car come to a stop. Seifer got out but didn't come to the door. _He left me. He's gone. He left me out here to die._ Squall felt his heart begin to pound and panic well up within him. He put one hand desperately to the window and it didn't help once he took note of the trail of blood it left. _Seifer come back...Seifer..._ The door opened and his arm fell back. Steady hands slid him out of the back seat and onto a stretcher. He looked up but it wasn't Seifer who he saw. Two men were talking to one another, saying something about a fall and the cops.

He was still cold, colder now. He'd been warmer with Seifer. He wanted that back. His head fell to one side and caught a faint glimpse of a worried looking blonde, a receptionist gripping his wrist in warning as he tried to follow. Their eyes met and once that was broken Squall felt his consciousness begin to slip again. Seifer vanished completely when he was wheeled into a room lit with those damn, dizzying fluorescent lights. Everything blinked out.

A/N: Why can't I write during the daytime? I finished a chapter of Enigmatic Hatred and the first chapter of this all in one sitting...with quite a few short breaks of course...Nevermind that it's almost 3 AM. When you need to write, you need to write. I've been away from fanfiction much too long. So how is this so far? I didn't do a whole hell of a lot of planning before hand but I have a general idea of where the story's going now. I hope this is a decent beginning. Heh, I really didn't have a clue what I was writing until the end of that lunchroom scene.


	2. With Open Arms

Salvaging an Angel

By Shade

"Am I dead?" That was the question that continued to run through Squall's mind. He could almost make out the words on the backs of his eyelids, floating in and out of a half conscious state. There was no concept of time. He only heard an occasional voice but they didn't sound like they were talking to him, only one another. He chose to ignore their frenzied voices and focus upon avoiding the pain. The worst of it was at the back of his head. It hurt a lot, too much. He made the conscious decision to leave it.

What came next wasn't much of anything really. He floated somewhere dark for some time asking the same question. "Am I dead?" He'd waited so long for some sort of answer. When still none came he began to sob "It isn't fair! I don't want to die. Am I dead already?! Am I dead?!"

"I don't think so."

Squall suddenly felt the presence of body but a light one, the sort of body you used in dreams. The kind you could fly in. It was incredibly easy to sit up, no pain in his head or in the rest of his body. The endless darkness had now become light and though it still gave him no real bearings he was slightly relieved. As his eyes panned around he realized it was a young man who had answered his question. He was tall, lean, and slightly muscular, a fact accentuated by the absence of a shirt. His posture was relaxed, shoulders slightly hunched and hands stuffed in the pockets of baggy white jeans. Studying Squall he tossed his head and shrugged an impressive pair of ivory wings impatiently. Squall realized just how long he had been silent. The angel hadn't caught him off guard. The golden hair and jade green eyes had.

He hurried to gather his thoughts and found his fears came back without much effort at all "How do you know?"

The angel seemed to note the sheer terror in Squall's eyes and hesitated before answering truthfully "I guess I don't know for sure."

"Oh," Squall dropped his eyes then tucked in his knees. In only moments he was crying fiercely "I don't want to die."

"I know."

Squall felt strong arms wrap around him and the brush of feathers against his skin "It isn't fair," He sobbed, pressing his face against the angel's chest. A comforting warmth spread through him as noted the wings closing completely around his body "Dying alone is even worse."

"I'm with you," That voice was sweeter and clearer than he could have imagined. He suddenly found comfort here with someone he knew must be only a dream. An extension of an unattainable reality at best.

"Seifer?"

"Yeah?"

"You know this is all your fault."

"I know."

Squall leaned back slightly. The figure before him pulled back as well, wings folding upon his back. They met each other's eyes and Squall found himself leaning forward once more. His fingertips grazed those beautiful, feathery wings without thinking and let out a sharp cry when the touch burned him. Seifer sank back as if he had been burned himself. He stood in a hurry, darting back through the blank space, away from Squall. Nursing his hand, Squall watched him rush into a sudden bloom of shadow. The feather's from those wings smoldered and fell, vanishing completely before he disappeared himself deep into the darkness. Seifer was gone and the blackness was spreading, closing in quickly on Squall.

The darkness became a reddish pink then blurry but light. His eyes were open. Squall didn't feel quite as relieved as he thought he would, only incredibly sore again. His ears picked up a faint beeping sound and as he moved his eyes from the ceiling to one side of his bed he realized it was coming from a machine...one of many machines at his bedside...

_I must be in the hospital_, he reasoned. It made sense. The room was a sterile white and out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone curled up in a chair. A shock of shoulder length ebony hair made him suspect it was his father. How long had Laguna been here?...How long had _he_ been here?...It was only now that he decided to inspect his own injuries. But it was hard to move his neck and consequently it was hard to see anything. He could make out his left arm, saw a cast around his wrist. His legs were stiff though, hard to feel.

"Squall!"

Squall looked up again as a hoarse voice called his name. Soon Laguna was leaning over him, embracing him gingerly. "You're awake," He pulled away and Squall was shocked to find that his father seemed at least ten years older than last he had seen him. He was tired, appeared utterly exhausted but there was still genuine concern to his voice "How are you feeling?"

Squall opened his mouth to respond but no words came. Laguna only shook his head "I'm going to go get a doctor. I'll be right back."

His eyes closed again. Squall wasn't concerned that he wouldn't wake up. Not this time.

A broken wrist, a concussion, broken collarbone, and something else that Squall didn't quite understand save that he couldn't walk without therapy. The details left him queasy and his father visibly upset. "You're alive, that's the important thing," Laguna rationalized once the doctor left, brushing Squall's hair back behind his ears "Are you feeling all right? The doctors can give you stronger pain medication if not."

Squall began to shake his head but at the first sign of pain decided it was time to try speaking "I'm fine," His voice was hoarser than his father's had been when he had just woken up.

Laguna took a seat on the edge of the mattress, his voice lowering slightly and his forced smile fading "The kid who brought you in said you were walking home and that the wind and rain made you loose your balance. He said he saw it happen."

That made Seifer sound like some kind of hero. Squall wasn't sure what he thought of Seifer but he certainly didn't deserve to be a hero...but if he told the true story...Squall said nothing and Laguna let the question slip. Squall had been through enough. That question could wait. Now he smiled again, standing once more "I called Zell and Selphie once you were up. They've been dropping by every day. I'm sure they're here by now. Do you want me to tell the nurse to let them in?"

Squall managed a weak smile, more to cheer up his father than himself "Yeah," Before Laguna could leave he continued "You know you can go home if you want...I'm fine now...Get some rest."

Laguna seemed about to object but only came to the bed one last time and kissed his son on the forehead "You scared the hell out of me Squall...I hope you're not just trying to get rid of me right now..."

Squall couldn't help but smile a bit more genuinely this time "No...I want you to come back tomorrow...You have work to think about too."

"Mm," Laguna nodded "You have school too so you better get well quickly."

"How much have I missed?" Squall still didn't know how long he had been in the hospital.

Laguna only shook his head "I'll go get your friends. They can fill you in on that much better than I can. I'll see you tomorrow."

Squall smiled, offering a half wave to his father as he left. The arm he used was red and swollen from the iv. Squall wondered if he would ever find some relief from all this pain. Something of a relief came when he saw Zell and Selphie rush into his room.

"Squall!" Selphie was the first to hug him. He groaned at first and she was forced to loosen your grip "Oh Squall you're all right! I was so worried. We both were. Zell especially. All he did was blame himself for not driving you home that day."

"Selphie shut up," Zell's voice sounded weak but Selphie complied, straightening and stepping back.

Squall watched Zell from across the room. He looked on edge and ashamed. His eyes were on the floor, hanging close to the wall "What are you doing?" Zell looked up and Squall motioned him over or at least did what passed for such a movement. Zell came to him just the same "I've got someone else to blame for this and it's not you," Squall said dismissively.

Zell looked up "Who?"

"Neither of you. Now how long have I been here?" No one dared change the subject back.

"Seven days tonight," Zell's voice became faster, more frantic "They said you might not wake up, that if you didn't wake up in a week the chances of you waking up at all were next to none. I-"

"Quiet, you're giving me a headache," Squall patted the mattress lightly, instructing him to sit. Zell sat obediently, falling deathly silent "How are things at school?" Squall asked as Selphie pulled up a chair.

"The same. No different," Selphie said when Zell didn't answer.

Squall felt a bit let down. In other words no one cared that he was gone. "Was Seifer there?"

Selphie grinned "So that was who you were dreaming about all this time," she laughed and continued "I didn't see him for a few days but yeah. I guess he had some injury during football practice. Looks like he broke his arm and took a few good whacks upside the head," She seemed amused even by this. Her opinion of Seifer wasn't very high though she did find him terribly attractive.

Broke his arm? Squall tried to remember if he had been hurt before he took him to the hospital or if it had happened while he was helping him back up the hill. He didn't think he had been hurt.

"Squall?"

Squall realized that Zell had spoken, was watching him with a trouble expression "Yeah?"

"You didn't just trip did you?" His voice was low and Selphie leaned closer as if she hadn't heard.

"You heard what happened Zell," Squall's voice had a warning tone to it "I'm tired. Let me get some rest will you?"

Zell stood and Selphie hugged Squall one last time before heading for the door "Take care Squall."

Once she left the room looked back to Squall "I'm sorry Squall...I...didn't mean to...I should have...Damnit," He wrapped his arms around Squall's neck. Squall could feel him shaking and managed to move his left hand to rest on the other's back "I know someone did this to you Squall. You don't get a black eye falling down a hill. All you have to do is tell me who did it Squall, I'll get them back for you."

"...Zell..." Squall didn't have to say anything more. Zell got the point.

"Get well soon Squall, I'll see you around," He sounded embarrassed and Squall could see that his eyes were watering and he was still visibly shaken.

"Come back and visit me all right?" Squall sighed as Zell left. He was too tired to call after him and it was mere moments before he was asleep again.

Time passed quickly for Squall. The combination of pain medication and concussion kept him asleep through the majority of his days in the hospital. It seemed like only a few days before he was back at home. He didn't see much of Zell or Selphie though Laguna assured him that they visited often.

Squall's head cleared before the doctors had thought it would and before long he was insisting he go back to school. He'd missed enough to begin with. He doubted he would be able to make up all the work he had lost but he had to at least try to salvage what he could.

Now Squall was in Zell's car, pulling into the school parking lot. He hadn't thought it would be nearly this embarrassing. He had yet to start any sort of rehabilitation. The idea of needing it was humiliating really but he was sure a wheel chair would draw attention he really didn't want.

Zell got the wheel chair out of the back, Squall insisting that he needed no help in getting out of the car. He told Zell and Selphie to go on. Things had been different between he and Zell lately. He was sharper than Squall often took him for.

"Do you want me to help you through the halls?" Zell offered, his voice noticeably weaker than Squall would have liked. It was as if Squall had let him down...But he wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone what had really happened...Not just yet...if ever...

"I'll be fine," Squall assured him. He rolled the chair forward. Though his wrist was still broken the had been engineered so that he needed only use one arm. Even so getting up the ramp to the school was difficult. "Damnit," He grumbled, getting up the worst of the ramp and through the front doors. He felt pathetic.

By the time the bell rang Squall was still in the hallway and Zell and Selphie had parted ways to attend to their own business. Squall shifted the books on his lap and pulled up in front of the correct door. When he finally managed to get the door open one of the girl's nearest the entrance shrieked "Oh! What happened?!"

As if she really cared. Squall doubted she even knew his name. Squall didn't answer and merely maneuvered around the lab to the back of the class. There were a few more "concerned" inquiries but soon the class was back on class and Squall was pulling out his notebook.

Ten minutes into the lesson Squall realized he was hopelessly lost. He groaned and hung his head. At least he didn't have to share a station with anyone. At least that was still the same. He scanned the classroom. All the same students here, all the same students missing. Seifer had this period but seldom came to class. The coach liked to squeeze in a bit of practice before school. That meant Seifer often missed the better half of class without damage to his grade. So it certainly surprised Squall when he saw the door flung open and Seifer enter, winded "Sorry I'm late," He muttered, heading to the back of the class.

Squall opened his mouth as if to call out to him but stopped himself. Why did he want to see that bastard? This was all his fault. Seeing him was the last thing he wanted.

Clearly the feeling was mutual. Seifer froze halfway back. His eyes met Squall's as they had at the hospital and Squall saw his breath catch. Breaking the gaze abruptly Seifer rushed for his own seat and sat down. He quickly pulled out his own notebook and opened it. Seifer hardly ever took notes so Squall wasn't convinced by the act...but the cast on his arm was convincing...Squall found himself watching Seifer's back, worrying over that broken arm of his until the bell rang, Seifer fled, and he came to his senses.

That concussion did more than you think. You've lost your mind.

A/N: All right, I'm exhausted and the soonest I can get access to the internet is tomorrow so this chapter will have to end here. I hope it was decent. I know much didn't happen but things will pick up significantly in chapter three. Please keep reviewing. Reviews don't take long, I promise and even a word or two means the world to me...though to those of you that leave long, thoughtful reviews...I love you most of all.


	3. Time Lapse

Salvaging an Angel

By Shade

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I've received thus far. In response to...Person's...review Squall didn't exactly 'let' himself be beaten up. He doesn't exactly wield a gunblade or have military training in this alternate universe so taking on about five guys single-handedly is next to impossible. Some OOC'ness is inevitable though. I haven't read any AU fic that kept characters identical to their counterparts. Given the circumstances of an entirely different plot it's hard not to change them just a bit to fit into what the author has in mind.

Besides, I can see Squall fighting back but I'm not sure he would go out looking for revenge. Maybe I'm wrong but I think he's fairly level headed but also a bit proud. He wouldn't "tell" on someone even if that might be the wise decision. It seems to me he has a great deal more pride than that. If someone disagrees tell me. I'm not trashing your review Person I appreciate criticism, without it improvement is difficult.

Before I begin I would like to mention (as I have in all my other fanfictions) that I am looking for a new beta reader. Even if you're only willing to beta for one fic I would greatly appreciate it. If you're interested please get in contact with me somehow. The surest way to contact me would be by private messaging me at If this is a hassle you can always e-mail me at though I can't promise I will get the message. I also have the temporary e-mail address of If you are reading this within two months of this update please try e-mailing me there.

Squall had just entered his second period classroom when the intercom sounded. He had barely been able to so much as glance in his attacker's direction when he was asked to come to the senior counselor's office. It was just as well. The guys in the back of the classroom were talking amongst themselves. At the mention of Squall's names there wasn't a very noticeable reaction. They merely paused for a moment, looking towards the front of the classroom as they continued their conversation. Squall noted how disappointed they seemed to find him back at school. It was only Seifer who didn't bother to acknowledge his existence.

Squall watched in disgust as Seifer laughed at a joke, propping his head up on his good arm...He had propped his head up on the arm nearest Squall...He was purposely trying not to look at him. Squall couldn't help but hope that it was guilt keeping Seifer on edge, forcing him to avoid the person he had hurt. Somehow Squall doubted that. He was probably only worried...worried that Squall would tell everyone what he had done..._I should. _Squall found himself lost in thought and it was only when the teacher shook him by the shoulder that he took a hall pass and left the room.

"Squall Leonhart?"

Squall looked up. He had been seated in the hallway of the attendance office, patiently waiting for the counselor to finish with her current business...Of course that was if you could call dozing off patiently waiting...Now he stirred from his sleep and looked to the clock. Lunch time already? Squall sighed, feeling his stomach groan in protest. He had been too nervous this morning to eat breakfast, which was a decision he was beginning to regret. Now he was going to miss lunch as well. It would be at least another four hours, if not more, until he finally got something to eat. Squall sighed and maneuvered the wheel chair into the counselor's room as a troubled looking female passed him on her way out the door.

"Hello Squall, how are you feeling?"

_Like someone beat me up and shoved me off an incredibly steep hill and you? _Squall's present mood was understandable. A relatively cheerful looking woman with blonde hair and bright pink clothing did nothing to help improve things "Fine," He closed the door behind him with a bit of difficulty then rolled his wheelchair to a stop a few feet in front of the counselor's desk. He had never been in here before. He had never needed to be here and he was wondering why he had to start. They knew he had been in the hospital. What more was there to discuss?

"I don't think you've ever been here before Squall," She adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses as she pulled out a manilla folder off of a stack on her desk.

"...Ms. Trepe..." Squall began once silence set in. He would prefer to have time to make it to lunch.

"Call me Quistis," A hand was extending in greeting and Squall reluctantly shook it "I'm sure you've been waiting for a while now so I'll just cut to the chase. You've missed a lot of school Squall."

Squall leaned back a bit. So this this was about schoolwork "I plan on trying my hardest to catch up," He assured the counselor half-heartedly. He wouldn't hear of having any of his classes cut. Another year in this place would surely kill him.

"Of course you are," Quistis offered quickly, assuming she had wounded his pride "It's just that there's a lot of material you weren't here for. You're lucky you have such good friends."

Squall looked up "What do you mean?" Surely Zell or Selphie would have told him already. It would have been unnecessary to come here or he would have at least been given a heads up. Maybe then he could have gotten something to eat before school.

"Here," Quistis pulled out another manilla folder, this one much thicker than the first "They're notes for your academic classes. I'm not sure if everything's there. I suppose you would know better than I would."

Squall took the folder with some surprise. Neither Zell nor Selphie had any of his classes. He opened the folder but failed to recognize the handwriting, a bit sloppy but legible. It looked like a male's writing but he hadn't a clue of who would go to the trouble to copy all these notes just for him "Who gave this to you?"

Quistis shrugged her slender shoulders, clasping two pale hands together upon the surface of her desk "It was in the box outside my door. That's where things are generally left for me. I checked the box when I got back from running a few errands," She said the last part to herself, as if trying to recall something "That was a few minutes after first period ended...You don't recognize the handwriting...?"

Squall shook his head, flipping through the pages. There were quite a few of them and he wasn't sure what he was looking for. A name perhaps? Squall closed the folder resolutely and place it in his lap "Is that all?"

"...Actually..."

That most certainly hadn't been all. Squall had gone through an alternating cycle of going through his accumulated 'make up' work with Ms. Trepe and waiting while she saw to other business with students and teachers. He was still hopelessly sifting through work when the bell rang. Quistis looked to the clock with some surprise then looked back to Squall with a reassuring smile "Go ahead and take that home with you. You can come back here if you have any questions." Squall shuffled the papers together and put everything atop the manilla folder in his lap. He began to the door without so much as a goodbye but Quistis stopped him. "If you'd like you can go out the door in the back. It should be easier than trying to get through the hallways at this time of the day."

Squall nodded and left the room. It probably would be easier than getting through the hallways on his own. He could go inside later and get what he needed from his locker. Somewhat realieved Squall opened the door that opened to the back of the school. The door was at a bit of a rise. Squall disliked handicap ramps and consequently went around the corner of the school a bit faster than he would have liked. Once he managed to stop he realized that he was not alone. The voices and laughter from nearby soon died down and Squall found himself looking up to find the group of boys part of him had wished to forget.

Steven, Irvine, John, Ian, the boy he didn't know...Seifer...they were all there. It wasn't the same quick glance as it had been in second period. Their full attention was upon him now. "You feeling better fag?" The boy he didn't recognize was the first to speak. It seemed they were off on an excellent note. Squall tried to ignore them and simply go on but Ian stepped in front of him.

"Don't run off so soon," Squall couldn't help but feel a bit afraid. He was next to helpless in his current state. He hadn't been able to defend himself before. If they chose to pick up where they had left off he wouldn't have a chance "We wanna have a word with you."

"Whatever," Squall muttered, looking back. The boys had crowded around him. Only Seifer stood apart, hanging away from the group. Squall studied him for a moment. Now he had the upper hand. Why was he still acting so nervous?

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ian jerked Squall's shoulder and Squall immediately faced forward though he was unable to say anything before John picked up where the other had left off.

"You haven't told anyone about what happened have you?" He sounded genuinely worried. At least Squall had some leverage here. When he shrugged someone offered to jog his memory with a sharp hit to the head.

"Ah," Squall winced, leaning forward slightly. Anger was building up inside him now but he knew better than to lash out at a time like this "No, I haven't told anyone yet...but someone's bound to put two and two together when they see you ganging up on someone in a wheel chair..." He spoke calmly and heard one of the boys grumble angrily...but to his surprise they seemed to agree with him...

"He's right ya'll, come on," Irvine looked around then made his way towards the parking lot behind the school. John, Ian, and Steven reluctantly followed but the stranger stayed behind.

"Don't think this gives you the upper hand kid," He hissed, leaning close to Squall from where he stood at his side "Keep your fucking mouth shut," Hands settled upon his back, shoved him onto the asphalt. Squall winced as he landed, his chin hitting the ground hard "We'll talk later," The stranger was gone before he had time to say a word. He heard cars pulling out and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Damnit!" Squall had never felt so helpless. He struggled to get up but the bone and muscle of his injured wrist seemed to scream in protest. The palm of his other hand stung from slapping against the ground. It slid against the concrete and he collapsed back to the ground with a muffled, angry, scream.

"Shh."

Squall felt an arm move around his midsection, lifting him up and into a sitting position. Had someone come back to silence him for good. Squall took in a quick, nervous, breath but then his eyes settled upon Seifer. That was right...he hadn't seen Seifer leave...

"Put your arm around my neck," As he leaned down again Squall grabbed the other's broken arm, jerking it forward and forcing Seifer to his knees. To his surprise the other merely bowed his head, almost cowering before he looked up with a furious expression upon his face.

"I'm trying to help you, you ungrateful little bastard!" Seifer seemed to regret shouting and looked around quickly to make sure he hadn't attracted any unwanted attention.

"Why do you always try to 'help' me after you've 'hurt' me. I should hardly be thankful for that. It's more of a moral obligation than a favor," Squall tried to get up himself but as was to be expected his legs failed and he dropped back down to a sitting position.

"I didn't hurt you this time," Seifer defended quietly. His eyes were upon Squall's mouth. He seemed to have bitten his lip and skinned his chin. Blood was running down his neck in thin, red, rivulets. It was all too obvious he had been pushed down.

Squall glared at Seifer before looking back to his chair, contemplating how to go about getting back into it "You might as well have. I didn't see you trying to stop them."

Squall had expected Seifer to defend himself once more but instead he merely stood "Come on," He ordered, leaning over albeit cautiously this time. Reluctantly Squall swung an arm around his neck and felt a strong arm fasten around his waist. As he was lifted from the ground and placed back into the wheel chair Squall found himself disappointed to see Seifer pull away.

"So what are you gonna do about that?" Seifer motioned to Squall's chin as he straightened. Squall's fingers found there and he quickly drew them back as they touched against the torn skin there.

This would be a problem "The truth. Zell's driving me home. If I tell him I fell he'll know I'm lying," Squall wasn't a 'klutz' by any means. Saying he accidentally fell while sitting down was out of the question. Seifer groaned and before he could react Squall was rolling forward "What are you doing!" Squall demanded, looking back to find Seifer pushing him forward.

"I'm taking you home," Seifer said calmly and Squall could do nothing but sit back and comply.


	4. Demons

Salvaging and Angel

By Shade

A/N: Yep, I'm picking this fic back up as well. I lost a great deal of reviewers in my absence but I still need to work on this so…here I am…If you're one of those readers who, er, just reads then _please_ at least seriously consider pressing that 'submit a review' button. It doesn't have to be anything constructive, though I do love long and detailed reviews. Just telling me that you enjoyed the fic helps more than you could imagine. So please, please, _please_ take that extra thirty seconds to comment on what you have just read. Any writer can tell you any and every review helps morale immensely…unless you're only flaming …then kindly keep that to yourself. Despite what you may think there is a big difference between flaming and constructive criticism.

"Right here," Squall had given Seifer directions to his house immediately after getting into the car. The entire ride had been an uneasy one. While Seifer's car was quite nice it was indeed the same one he had been taken to the hospital in. A glance to the back seat showed him that a white blanket had been thrown over the seats to match the apulstry. Squall could only imagine the bloodstains that had set in beneath it. When Seifer drove past the road to his subdivision Squall became even more nervous "I said to turn there."

"You told me where it was," Seifer grumbled, turning onto a side road "I know where your house is."

Squall moved further up against the door, putting as much space between he and Seifer as possible. The road they were on now was abandoned. Worry and paranoia were working around in Squall's mind. Good things never happened when he was alone with Seifer or his friends. Here they would be completely alone "Seifer go back!"

Seifer noted the desperation in Squall's voice and groaned "Shut up will you?" He glanced to Squall then back to the road. They had just pulled out behind the subdivision and even Squall was forced to concede to himself that this had indeed been a raster route "See, we're here." He pulled around a side road to the front of the house and onto a driveway.

The house was nothing fantastic. If anything it was very small and something of an eyesore in Seifer's opinion "Nice place," He said sarcastically, shifting the car into park.

"We rent," Squall muttered, still looking out the window on the passenger side. He refused to allow his eyes to stray to Seifer "It's big enough for just my dad and I. I'm sorry it doesn't meet your standards."

Seifer got out of the car wordlessly, getting the wheelchair from the back and folding it out on the ground. He glanced to the few steps to the house and frowned, opening the passenger side door "I can't pick you and that wheelchair up right now. I'll have to carry you in then come back for the chair."

Squall didn't see any other option. Of course this didn't mean he had to comply willingly. He made a point to roll his eyes as Seifer leaned down to pick him up. "What did you do to your arm anyway?" He asked, maneuvering so that he could hold himself up. As his own arm went around Seifer's neck he felt the other tense. "Did it happen…before you took me to the hospital…?" He queried when no immediate answer was given.

"No," Seifer assured quickly, climbing the three steps to the door "Do you have the key or not?"

"Ah," Squall leaned further against Seifer so that he could remove one arm from his neck just long enough to fish around in his pocket. He realized that the jock had moved his injured arm to support Squall, assuring he wouldn't fall. By the way he felt the other's shoulder's tense once more he knew the action was causing him pain. Squall wrapped his arm back around Seifer's neck quickly "Here," Just as hastily he dropped the key into his hand.

"It was during an after school practice. I was tackled, fell on my arm wrong." He unlocked the door and pushed it open. The interior of the house was actually quite cozy "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down that hallway, second room on the your right," Squall muttered absently "I thought they taught you how to take falls. For one of the team's 'star players' to make a mistake like that is really…actually it's just plain careless…"

"It happens," Seifer sounded as if he was loosing patience. Squall was surprised he hadn't hit a nerve already. Part of him had been trying for just that. Instead Squall now found himself in the bathroom. Seifer sat him down on the toilet lid as he quickly set about to rummaging through the medicine cabinet. "Don't you have a first aide kit or anything?"

"Under the sink, why?" Squall had hoped Seifer would just leave once he had taken him inside. What business did he have sticking around uninvited like this?

"You skinned your chin, remember?" Seifer pulled something that resembled a toolbox from the open cabinets below.

"And I have the inability to take care of that myself?" Squall rolled his eyes again, leaning back.

"I think you 'have the inability' to stand tall enough to look into a mirror and clean it, yeah," Seifer countered, opening the box and checking the contents before wetting a rag in the sink. "I also don't think you can make it around the house on your own. Where're your parents?" Seifer kneeled in front of Squall. He brought the rag up to the other's chin. Squall leaned forward slightly to make things easier. He hoped to get this over with as quickly as possible. To his surprise Seifer was a lot gentler than he would have thought.

"He's at work," Squall answered shortly.

"What does he do?" Seifer pressed conversationally, obviously feeling awkward himself.

The dull tone to Seifer's voice told Squall that he wasn't interested in the least in what Laguna did for a living but there was no harm in encouraging distracting conversation such as this "He works for a special effects company. The animatronics branch anyway."

For once Seifer seemed marginally impressed "That's pretty unusual. You think he'd make more money."

Squall could see Seifer wince a bit at his own words. It had been a slip but one he had no intention of correcting. Squall decided to let it slide but only after giving the other quite the nasty look. It was true though. Laguna didn't make a lot of money but enough that they lived comfortably. After all the hospital bills though…Squall wasn't sure how they were going to make it…There was no way he could take a second job. No one had wanted to hire him when all he lacked was dependable transportation. Now that he couldn't even stand on his own there was no one who was going to even give an application he handed in a second glance.

"What does your mother do?" Seifer asked putting some sort of ointment over the scrape with his fingertips.

It was Squall who tensed this time "She's dead."

Seifer paused for a moment. He looked up to Squall for a moment, making sure he was all right. "I'm sorry," Seifer said genuinely, surprising Squall "How did it happen?"

Now that had struck a nerve "What sort of sadistic question is that? You don't just ask someone how their mother died but people usually don't gang up on someone they barely know either. I should expect that sort of thing from you…I was in elementary school She got sick…Happy?"

Seifer seemed to be fighting back a cruel retort of his own. Instead he calmly shook his head and placed a bandage over the worst of the scrape. "I was just wondering, thought we might have at least one thing in common."

"What are you talking about?" Squall was still annoyed, angry that Seifer had the nerve to still act as if he had every right to ask such a personal question.

"My mother killed herself."

Squall wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Of all the things Seifer could have said he would have never predicted that "I-"

To his surprise Seifer laughed though the effort seemed mirthless. "Don't worry. I'm not playing the 'who deserves more sympathy game.' I'll go get your wheel chair."

Squall watched him go wordlessly. Had he been serious? Surely it wasn't something anyone would lie about. He had never seen or heard anything about Seifer's parents. It had never really been one of his concerns. Now though…now he was beginning to wonder…Seifer hadn't been born into unfortunate circumstances. He seemed to have more than enough money for nice clothes and a nice car. He'd had more girlfriends than Squall cared to count. He had apparently had enough for the appropriate boyfriend doting minimum. Squall had never had a girlfriend of course but he supposed there was some sort of unwritten code when it came to gifts and the occasional lavish date.

Squall shook his head with a groan. What did he care? That didn't change anything and it was too late to do a damn thing about it now. If it was true it was a shame but no excuse for Seifer to be such a bastard. By the time Seifer was back inside with the wheelchair Squall had managed to reclaim his earlier bitterness. "How long are you going to loiter around here?"

Seifer stopped with the wheel chair, standing at the end of the hallway "Until you tell me to leave."

"I'm telling you now," Squall said firmly yet without raising his voice "Get out."

There was a silence between the two of them then that seemed to go on for ages rather than only a matter of seconds. "Fine.You can get to your own damn chair." Squall heard a loud thud that could only be his wheel chair hitting the floor. Footsteps and the slam of a door told him that Seifer had truly left.

Squall hadn't counted on this either. He couldn't get to the chair and set it up on his own and his father usually wasn't home until late night or early morning. He would probably need to get used to this. What if he was never able to walk again? The thought made Squall feel uneasy. A lot had been said about rehabilitation. A lot had been said about a great deal of rehabilitation, more than he imagined his insurance would cover. Squall felt nauseous now. Of course Laguna hadn't said anything. He would never mention something like that, at least not with Squall just being released from the hospital. They didn't have enough for all the hospital bills as it was. Squall couldn't conceive of any possible way they would be able to afford rehabilitation as well. Now Squall just felt sick.

So what now? He couldn't work. He wasn't sure he was going to pass his classes now, not with all the time he'd missed. Even if he did manage to pull up a passing grade before graduation he definitely wouldn't have the money for college. A burden. That's all he was now. Squall covered his face with his hands and felt the tears at his eyes. This was pathetic but what did it matter now? Squall allowed himself to cry freely. He sobbed aloud. He was shaking badly and painfully short of breath, close to choking and breaking into a coughing fit. He barely realized how loud his sobs were now. All he knew was that the sobs that wracked through his body were nearly unbearable and that he was alone. This was all the more reason for Squall to start when Seifer pulled him into a comforting embrace.

Squall didn't stop crying but he did look up. Seifer hadn't left after all? He felt relief at first, he wouldn't be stuck in here all night then came a mixture of anger and embarrassment. How dare he try to comfort him now? This was all his fault to begin with! "Fucking bastard!" Squall wasn't one for emotional outbursts but he had been quite about it for so long. He always took things quietly didn't he? Now everything was finally culminating. It was as if something had been eating away at him from the inside out. If it didn't surface it would crush him under its weight. Squall jerked Seifer's injured arm as he had upon leaving the school "This is all your fault!" He put more pressure on the other's arm, hearing him take in a sharp breath but meeting no resistance. "You and your fucking friends!" He hit Seifer once more. Only when he raised his other arm to strike the other did Seifer retaliate at all.

Squall struck the other with his free arm quite a few more times, until he had exhausted himself. Gasping slightly for his breath he realized that through all the fighting he hadn't exactly pushed Seifer away, nor had the larger youth pulled away of his own will. He was still holding Squall's left arm and with a twinge of phantom pain he realized it was his broken wrist Seifer was being careful of. Seifer didn't want to hurt him, at least not physically. Squall found himself feeling sure of that now. "You think just taking that will make everything better."

It took a moment for Seifer to bite back the pain of his arm to answer. He hadn't met Squall's gaze the entire time "…Not really…"

"You might regret what you did but it doesn't change that you did it. You're taking this because you don't want to feel guilty anymore." He waited for Seifer to respond. When he didn't Squall dropped forward, leaning against the other's shoulder and wrapping one arm around his neck "Just take me to my bedroom. It's across the hall." Seifer wordless complied. Squall could hear the other's heart pounding. He was working _something_ over in his mind. Squall knew he had struck a nerve. He just wondered which one it was.

Squall's bedroom was small, with a twin sized bed under a window in the corner. There was a dresser against one wall and a set of shelves at the other loaded with a decent amount of books. There was little decoration at all save for one or two aged family pictures. Seifer went straight to the bed, sitting Squall down on the mattress. Squall pulled himself further up, moving his legs onto the mattress before lying down. "Is your arm all right?" Squall asked halfheartedly, eyes fixed upon the ceiling.

"It's fine," Seifer sighed "I'll bring your wheel chair in here and get going. Is there anything you need?"

There was no immediate answer. Seifer was about to take that silence as a no when Squall shifted his gaze to him "Why did you do it?"

Seifer began to look away again but stopped himself. After another long pause he only shrugged and shook his head "…I don't know…?"

Squall managed not to react badly this time "That's it? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I don't know, all right!" Seifer quickly lowered his voice but his tone was still annoyed "Honestly? If any other loser had been walking down the side of the road in the rain he'd probably be in the same situation you are now."

"What's that? Talking to a heartless prick like you?" Squall looked away, he'd heard enough.

"Yeah…" Squall felt a shift in the mattress as Seifer folded his good arm there and laid his head against it "We made a mistake Squall. We all did…Picking on you was one thing but I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Squall wasn't moved "Yes you did," He said coldly.

"Not like this!" Seifer took a deep breath "It went too far and now they're threatening you and…" Seifer groaned and looked up "This is ridiculous Squall. I'll go to the police myself…"

The young man on the bed looked up again. He studied Seifer's expression then gave what he hoped was an unimpressed snort "No you wouldn't," He shook his head before Seifer could say anything more "Either way it would only make things worse for me. A group of well loved jocks versus a rich brat and a fag. With all the court bills…no…it would be more trouble than its worth. If you don't have any better ideas Seifer, just leave." The next sound Squall heard was the slamming of the front door. Opening his eyes he found himself disappointed. Seifer really had left after all.


	5. The Waking World

A/N: Since I really have nothing to say this time I'll take this opportunity to respond to a few reviews.

Angels-Obsession – I know how it is to be in that sort of debt as well. I had a particularly bad experience, being in and out of the hospital for around a year. As if being in a hospital wasn't bad enough you do have hell to go through just trying to pay off something that wasn't your fault in the first place.

This story is going to have a good amount of symbolism…not drowning in the stuff and not completely necessary to the plot but it does help to deliver part of my point…So, yes, Seifer is my "angel" -. Even if I'm Pagan and not Christian I have always found angels to be _very_ effective symbolically. They seem to strike a collective chord with everyone, regardless of religion. Yes, though, Seifer does have a long way to go…hence the title Salvaging an Angel…It's going to take some work and I have more than a few twists up my sleeves…at the moment I'm wearing something sleeveless but that's completely beside the point…

gothicangeleyes – Thank you -. I'm not sure how he's ooc if you would mind elaborating on that. I appreciate constructive criticism. All AU's do have a certain…OOCness level though…so I suppose something like that is pretty unavoidable

Omakase Shimasu – Now _that's _what I call a review. It's rare to see a comprehensive review these days. This fic has had one than one especially awesome reviewers so far -;. Even if you are a few chapters behind I appreciate that you covered all the major points of chapter one. You have my permission to ramble all you damn well please.

More characters will make an appearance…but probably not Rinoa…I hate Rinoa with a passion rivaled only by my hatred for Aries from Final Fantasy VII. If she does make an appearance it won't be pretty. Even that is doubtful though.

And, of course, much love goes to all my other regular reviewers. All authors love their reviews like a junkie loves his crack cocaine.

Salvaging an Angel 

By Shade

Laguna pulled his coat on as he leaned into Squall's bedroom. "Are you sure you don't want to go to school today?" He asked, gazing into the dark bedroom from the lit doorway.

Squall was still in bed, one arm holding a pillow in place over his eyes. "I'm sure," He said quietly, hearing the evident disappointment in his father's voice "I'm really not feeling well today," He offered. Of course, physically he felt just fine.

"You'll be all right on your own?" Laguna asked, going to the bed and looking down at his son skeptically.

"My wheel chair is by the bed. I'll be just fine," He removed the pillow long enough to offer his father a weak sort of smile "I don't need anything," He added hastily as he noted his father was about to ask something just that.

"Well…" Laguna leaned down and hugged his son before heading back to the door "I can't say when I'll be home. We're getting in a new project today so I'll probably be back a little late."

Squall nodded, watching as he stopped in the doorway again "I'll be fine."

"You should call Zell," Laguna continued "You shouldn't be alone just yet and you've missed four more days of school now. I should really be making you go back to the doctor and I'm sure your friends are worried."

"I'll call Zell," Squall promised with a slight groan, more annoyed with himself than anything. It was clear how uneasy all of this had made Laguna "But you're going to be late for work."

"I'm-" Laguna glanced down to his wall and blanched in the dull light of the hallway "You're right. I'll bring something home for dinner tonight, ah, you know the number at work so I'll see you then-"

Squall watched Laguna rush from the bedroom, leaving it open but switching off the hall light. There was the sound of the front door opening and closing. Squall remembered the last time he had heard that sound. Seifer had not spoken to him since. He had noticed him once at school but again Seifer hadn't even made eye contact and the looks those "friends" of his had given him…Well…between those bastards and failing, he really had no reason to go to school this semester. As Laguna had suggested, Zell and Selphie did seem to be worried. Selphie called every night to make sure he was all right. Though she would never mention it to him, he could tell by her tone and the fact that she never mentioned Zell that something was wrong.

Zell had blamed himself to begin with. Squall's absence now couldn't be helping. If Zell figured out what had really happened he might just do something drastic. He wasn't really one known for keeping his temper in check. Squall knew he probably should have a word with and thank him for bringing his missed schoolwork to the house. Even with notes and textbooks though he really didn't understand a thing.

Suddenly Squall felt sick again. Everything was falling apart and he was letting it. What the hell was he supposed to do? If he told the police now…no…it was too late for that. Lately he had just been sleeping a lot. He knew his father was worried and he tried to appear in better spirits whenever he was around but Laguna was no idiot. Squall had never imagined he would be this much trouble. Taking a deep breath he moved onto his good side and closed his eyes. Yes, he had been doing a lot of sleeping lately. Lately his dreams had been preferable to real life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

_ Squall kept his arms around Seifer's neck as he kissed him. It was deep and genuine. There were a million happy memories in that kiss, a childhood with his family, ice cream in the shade when it was hot out. It was like a world without reality, when Squall was young. Children were all friends before they became enamoured with their "superiors" and mimicked their animalistic cliques. As Squall's hands grazed wings he recalled collecting feathers and shells on the beach. He had relayed everything to Raine and his mother had accepted them gratefully though he would occasionally catch her replacing one or two back on the sand._

_When had everything changed? When his mother had gotten sick? Maybe it was when she had finally passed on. She hadn't been able to work for the longest while. By the time she was gone Laguna was already on two more shifts than usual. Even so they were still struggling to get by. It was ironic really. Of all the doctors his mother had seen, none helped her. They were supposed to be the best and none of them had done a damn thing aside from sending them the bill once she was dead. It was ridiculous that they still had to pay them for just 'giving it their best'. Laguna had been in their debt for so long and now he had Squall's bills as well. They were going to loose their home again._

_Desperately, Squall deepened the kiss, pulling Seifer closer. His peers had changed drastically the moment he had stepped into his middle school homeroom. How had his old friends gone from innocent and kind to this unbelievably hateful? It was as if they were just meeting Squall for the first time and he had never known them until now either. He was lucky to have the friends he had now…The ones he was loosing now…His friends though, they had each other. They loved him but not as they loved each other. That was the kind of love Squall needed most of all right now. That was the kind of love Seifer could give him. _

_Squall tensed as Seifer pulled back. He was laughing "Seifer," Squall frowned, sitting up after him "What is it?"_

"_I'm straight," Seifer laughed "You can only have me here. You can't ignore me Squall."_

"_What?" Squall shook his head "…Whatever…I don't like the real you. You know that. You're terrible as a person."_

_Seifer shrugged, wings folding against his back as he settled himself into a sitting position "But you like me."_

_Squall shook his head, kneeling and leaning forward. He put his hand Seifer's cheek "I think you're beautiful," He correcting, looking in to the same jade green eyes he had come to long for during his waking hours._

"_You lust after me whether I'm in your dreams or in one of your classes, right?" Seifer smirked, putting a hand to the one at his cheek._

_With a hesitant sort of smile, Squall nodded "I guess so…I used to…I'm not attracted to _him _at all now though…not anymore…"_

"_You can't ignore me Squall," Seifer pulled away and stood. He looked annoyed now and Squall only found himself confused._

"_Seifer-" Squall stood as well, stepping forward and reaching out for him only to have the other step just out of his grasp "I haven't been ignoring you Seifer. I've been spending more time with you than ever this week. How can you say I've been ignoring you?…I need you…"_

"_But this isn't where I need you!" The angel before him was almost in a sort of panic now, his wings unfurled in evident annoyance as he put his hands to his face and shook his head "Don't ignore me Squall!"_

"_Seifer!" There was the slamming of a door from somewhere behind Squall. He looked back, startled. The corners of white in the room were steadily being stained black and as the darkness settled in around him, heavy footsteps began to sound. "Seifer what's-" He looked back to find Seifer retreating back into the shadows again. "Wait!" Squall cursed under his breath. He didn't want to go back yet…but hearing those footsteps drawing closer…Chills ran down the nape of Squall's neck and along his spine. He stumbled blindly after Seifer._

_The footsteps were louder now, much louder. They had drowned out all other sound "Damnit Seifer, wait for me!" He was barely able to hear his own voice now but he could distinguish the pain-filled cries as the footsteps became more of a chaotic sort of cacophony. Squall was about to call out again when he stumbled forward, stepping on something slick "Ah-" He hit the ground hard, noting a dull splash as his knees and elbows connected. Squall placed his hands palm down on the cold marble floor, finding it warm now…and moist…and sticky. It was too dark to see what was going on but lying there, the blinded youth could only imagine what he was lying in. "Seifer?" He called out, quietly this time. Suddenly his own voice seemed very loud. The noise was gone but the darkness was not. He slid one arm forward in an attempt to prop himself up, instead he found his fingers wrapping around something light and soft. Feathers. He moved his hand up further. Bone. His chest seemed to hitch and he felt queasy "Seifer?"_

_When no answer came, Squall scrambled forward, running his hands up the wings. Gingerly, his hand traced the shape of these wings, outstretched arms, shoulders, then chest. "Seifer?" He repeated, his voice barely more than a whisper as he leaned forward, draping his body partially over the other's. He was desperate to feel anything that might prove his angel was alive. The relief that came over him as Seifer embraced him was quick to fade. The arms around him were shaky and weakening. Seifer's breath sounded the same as he tried to speak "This isn't where I need you Squall." He rasped._

_Squall put a hand up to Seifer's cheek, leaning close to kiss him "What happened Seifer?" There was a metallic, bloodied sort of taste in his mouth now, nothing there to keep his mind preoccupied._

_"You can't spend all your time here," He warned, his arms tensing as pain seemed to wrack through him_

_"There's no one out there for me Seifer," Squall kissed Seifer again, regardless of the taste "There's no reason for me to be out there right now._"

_In the darkness Seifer forced himself up, pushing Squall aside "I won't be here forever Squall "I was never meant to be here long…I don't have this sort of time to waste…Please Squall, don't ignore me until it's too late."_

_"What are you talking about?" Squall reached out again only to find that Seifer wasn't there. Suddenly he found himself worried, then panicked, then sick "Seifer!" He leaned out, feeling for anything, feathers, bone, the presence of Seifer's body. Instead, something grabbed him. A painfully strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him back. Had he been able to see he would have had a clear view of whatever was there. It was taller than Seifer, rougher. Squall realized this was what he had been running from and desperately tried to free his arm "Let go!" He ordered, only to immediately regret his choice of words. The grip on his arm tightened and quite suddenly jerked him forward. He felt himself loose his balance again. Suddenly he was falling and just as suddenly he _had jerked upright in bed.

Squall was gasping for breath though upon realizing where he was and that he was finally awake, slowly laid back. His head was spinning from sitting up so quickly. His arm was aching as well but he was sure it was simply all the tossing his had done and it's effect of his bad wrist. His dreams hadn't ended this badly in some time.

With a few uneasy breaths, Squall leaned over and pulled his chair closer to the bed. He groaned as he put pressure on his "good" arm. He had been in this house for far too long. It was having its effects on his energy level now. Squall wasn't about to admit that it was depression, not even to himself, but he couldn't deny that he needed a change…and a shower…Squall decided the latter should come first. Well, perhaps a shower was out of the question but he was pretty sure he could manage a bath on his own.

After gathering a change of clothes Squall maneuvered his wheelchair into the bathroom, a bit annoyed to find the sink made the room a bit too narrow. He was trying to work out the best way to get from his wheelchair, across the linoleum, and to the bathtub when heard a car pull up. Surely Laguna wasn't home yet. Maybe it was Zell. Squall pushed himself back from the wall and moved back down the hallway to the front door. From there he pulled back the blinds.

A car was stopped on the street but it wasn't Zell's. This car was far nicer than Zell's and while the driver at Squall's mailbox was indeed blonde, it was far taller than he recalled Zell ever being. Squall rolled his eyes and went to the door, unlocking and opening it "So what!" He shouted from the opening "You're stealing my mail now too!"

Seifer looked up startled. He seemed to consider getting back into the car before opening the mailbox again and removing all of the contents. He carried them up to the porch, stopping before the front door and the young man in the wheel chair "I assumed you were asleep. You hadn't come out yet," He tossed the mail carelessly into Squall's lap and turned to leave.

Squall watched him walking away and noted that the cast on his arm was one of the temporary ones now. He would likely be taking it off soon. Even if the break hadn't been terrible it was still a rather harsh reminder as to how much school Squall must have missed. With a dismissive sigh he looked down to his lap. The letter on top was addressed from the hospital, another bill Squall was sure of that. There were more bills beneath it, some junk mail offering a million dollars for magazine subscriptions, a postcard about scented candles, and beneath that one of the manila folders Zell had left at his house daily. Squall blinked in realization "Seifer!" He put the mail back on his lap, moving forward a bit more and onto the front porch "Come back here."

Seifer gave a rather obvious groan before facing Squall again "What?" He grumbled "I'm not welcome here, I know. I just didn't trust that friend of yours so I came myself, okay?"

Squall wasn't sure what he meant by that and didn't bother to ask He should have known the hand writing hadn't been Zell's "You copied my notes for me." It wasn't a question. "Come inside." Squall backed up the chair and headed back inside, not entirely sure that Seifer would follow.

Seifer didn't follow immediately "What?" He grumbled from the hallway, spying Squall going into the open kitchen "You want me to make dinner for you too now?"

That was as good an excuse as any "I haven't eaten anything all day. As long as you're here you could make me a sandwich or something. The on that shelf there. I can't reach it."

Seifer stared at him incredulously for a moment. Squall had to smile inwardly at this. Habit was telling Seifer to send a little verbal abuse Squall's way but he only seemed uncomfortable now. Standing there he looked so familiar, wearing a black shirt and half-length off-white jacket. Though he wore one occasionally, Seifer had never really taken to the letterman jackets worn by the other jocks and Squall had to admit he looked much better like this. If there was on thing the bastard was in was beautiful…and despite the number of times he might mentally deny it…those eyes were the same jade green he had become so familiar with. Squall looked away from the other, moving back into the hall "I'm going to take a bath."

"I thought you wanted a sandwich," Seifer sounded annoyed again, unsure of why he was here to begin with.

"I do," Squall said from the hallway "Just make it and I'll be back in a second. Watch television if you're attention span gives out that quickly," He heard more grumbling, which he assumed was affirmative. With a sigh he went to the bathroom again and, leaving the wheel chair at the door, considered whether to lean against the sink basin or lower himself to the floor. He knew he probably couldn't stand even if he put his weight on the sink. Currently his legs were still fairly useless. The floor though? That was so demeaning. Squall did still have his pride after all.

Squall supposed that he might as well try. Taking a deep breath he rested both hands on the basin, favoring his uninjured side. He did his best to put all his weight on his arms as leaned forward. Though the effort made him unsteady he was pleased to find that everything seemed to be going well so far. Unfortunately he had failed to realize that the sink was slick and as he put a bit more weight on his grip there he suddenly fell. His shoulder hit the corner of the sink hard as he dropped to his side. He didn't recall crying out but he must have. The next thing he heard were the footsteps of someone running and the next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a very concerned looking Seifer, moving the wheelchair out of the way and dropping to his knees beside him "Are you all right?"

It was difficult for Squall not to say something smart. There was genuine concern in Seifer's voice that he couldn't ignore "I'm fine…I just slipped…" He tried to push himself up again only to slip again when he realized his good shoulder was quite sore now.

"Careful," Seifer caught him before he could fall again and Squall managed to push himself off the other and into a sitting position. This was all a bit embarrassing and it was comforting that Seifer either hadn't taken notice of this fact or was simply ignoring it. "I don't see how the hell you've been doing this on your own," He stood and went to the bathtub. There he took a seat on the edge and switched the water on.

Squall watched him without much expression "It takes me a little while but I manage just fine. What are you doing?"

"You're the one who invited me in Squall. I'm running the water, I assumed that was obvious," Seifer rolled his eyes as he kneeled down in the floor again, reaching for the hem of Squall's shirt.

This time the smaller young man had little control over the startled pitch of his voice "What are you doing!" He repeated more urgently, flinching away warily.

Seifer only seemed annoyed and put one hand to the small of Squall's back, keeping him from backing away any further "Relax, I get changed around a dozen other guys in a locker room every other day. You don't have anything I haven't seen or anything I'm even interested in for that matter. This is just faster."

Squall considered this for a moment. That had all been slightly insulting but it did make sense. It wasn't as if he hadn't been nude around Seifer before, perhaps not in the waking world but it at least gave him a bit of confidence "Fine," He conceded at last, moving his arms as Seifer helped him with his shirt. The bruises were gone but the lacerations from the fall had scarred by now. It seemed Seifer hadn't been prepared for this and Squall noticed that his pace slowed significantly as he slid his pants from his waist. There was so much guilt there and for once Squall felt the urge to alleviate some of that "The only thing that really hurts anymore is my wrist and that will heal in no time you know…Seifer…?" Squall smiled slightly amused to see that it was Seifer who, contrary to what he had assured the other, seemed very uncomfortable right now. He was attempting to keep his eyes on the floor which made the matter of successfully removing Squall's pants complete very tedious. "Seifer," Squall repeated, startling the other this time "Just help me into the bathtub, will you?"

Hearing Squall's voice seemed to draw Seifer's attention back to the present. He nodded, muttering something unfamiliar that seemed to be somewhere between "Yes" and "Whatever". He was able to use his arm in the cast to some extent as he lifted Squall once more.

Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer, pressing his lithe body to the other's chest as he did so. He didn't want to put too much weight on the other's still healing arm "You're cast is coming off soon?" He asked, more to take Seifer's mind off the situation than to initiate a conversation.

"Ah?…Oh…yeah, it is," Seifer lowered Squall into the warm bath water then quickly dropped back into a sitting position in the opposite direction "This cast is a temporary one. The doctor said it only needed to be on for a week and that I could take it off myself. I'm not supposed to play football for a little while but I'm sure the coach can find a way around that.

"What?" Squall raised his head up from the water after wetting his hair "If the doctor said you shouldn't play you probably…shouldn't play…" He said to Seifer's back, surprised at himself for being so talkative. What had gotten in to him today? Perhaps it was because of all those dreams. He suddenly felt as if he and Seifer were much closer than they really were. It would likely be wise to keep his guard up just in case. Squall wasn't known for being an open book.

"No, I need the scholarship," Seifer seemed more relaxed now that he could focus his attention on something other than the fact that a young man he knew to be gay was nude and in the same room.

Squall made a point not to be polite as he spoke up once more "I knew you wouldn't get into college on grades alone unless the teachers are fixing that for you…though I did assume you had enough money to get into any school you wanted…"

To his surprise and partially to his disappointment, Seifer didn't overreact "I have better grades than you at the moment," He countered smugly "I'm no honor roll student but my grades are mine…except for math…I'm really not so sure about that. Oh, you have a report in Literature by the end of this week."

Squall was silent for a moment, not sure whether he should be offended or curious "What is it on?"

"You were supposed to have read several books by now but I bet you blew that off too…The report is on Oscar Wilde…" Seifer stood now, going for the towel hanging on the wrack two feet away "You really didn't read anything I sent you did you?"

Indeed Squall hadn't read anything by Wilde. He had barely even glanced at the work that arrived in his mailbox every day. "Not really," Squall admitted as he rinsed himself off. He looked up to Seifer as the other kneeled down again, this time facing the bathtub "And you did?"

Seifer only shrugged in response "It doesn't matter if you don't plan on going back to school," He held out the towel "Hurry up. You said it wouldn't take long."

"Hold on," Squall rung the moisture from his hair then took the towel. Once his arms were dry he wrapped them around Seifer's neck without any instruction to do so. Seifer didn't seem taken aback. He wrapped the towel around Squall's back, keeping himself dry as he moved him to his chair. He tossed Squall another towel so that he could keep the chair dry with the one he was sitting on presently. "Thanks," Squall dried himself off and motioned for Seifer to bring his change of clothes closer "How are your _friends _doing?" He asked, almost conversationally as the other set his clothing within reach.

Seifer only shrugged dismissively "I haven't been spending much time with them lately," As far as Squall could tell, his tone was honest "I haven't been at practice lately so I really haven't had much reason to…You know, that friend of yours…Zell, did you tell him anything?"

Squall shook his head "No. Why?" He asked, pulling his pants, thankful when Seifer used one hand to steady the chair and the other to help hold him up by the small of the back.

"It seems like he hates me…Well, more than just the usual dislike, you know?…I think he's putting two and two together," Seifer released Squall and handed him his shirt

"I haven't told him anything," Squall nearly snapped the words that time as he yanked his shirt on over his head.

"Then maybe you should," Seifer snapped back "Keeping this sort of thing from him only makes it worse. You're even more of an idiot than I originally thought if you don't think you should tell him."

"I can't!" Now dressed, yet still wet, Squall was yelling "You don't know Zell! He would try…something without thinking…I can't do that to him!" Squall shook his head. "I can't do this to Selphie and I can't do this to Laguna…He already has so much to worry about he doesn't need to worry about me too…He still has mother's bills to pay and now mine…He can't…damnit-" Squall hastily wiped his eyes. Of all the people to see him like this, it had to be Seifer. Hadn't he seen enough already? Squall was about to move into the hallway and back down the hall when he realized that he was in a close embrace. Seifer's arms weren't restraining him. He could have pulled away with only the slightest effort. He didn't want to pull away. Despite what Seifer had done to him it had been a long time since he had felt this safe.

Squall buried his face in Seifer's shoulder, trying to mask the fact that he was crying now rather unsuccessfully. Something told him that Seifer wasn't going to give him any grief regarding this fact. He only found it laughably ironic that the only person to successfully comfort him had been the same person responsible for his misfortune in the first place. He wrapped his arms around the other as Seifer pulled him from the chair and further into his arms. Squall was vaguely aware of being carried to the sofa By this time he had been reluctant to release Seifer at all. To his relief Seifer never left his side. He continued to hold Squall close. The smaller brunette in his arms knew what Seifer was expecting, that eventually he would begin to yell out accusations or demand he leave. Even if it was partially Seifer's fault Squall didn't feel much like continuing to blame him. At the moment all he really felt like doing was crying. Disregarding how pathetic it must have seemed, currently it was all he could really manage and now he couldn't quite seem to stop.

It felt like ages when he finally pulled away from Seifer and wiped his eyes dry. "Sorry," He muttered hastily though he felt a great deal better now, not embarrassed in the least just yet. When he received no immediate response, however, he looked up. "Seifer?" He smirked as he realized that the young man beside him was fast asleep, supported partially by the sofa cushions and partially by himself. How long had they been like this? Squall glanced to the window, surprised to find that it was dark. He glanced to the clock. It wasn't too late. Laguna wasn't due home for several more hours. There wasn't anywhere he could go without his wheelchair, not without waking Seifer up. That seemed a bit cruel even by Squall's standards. As much as he wanted to hate Seifer he had to admit that he was trying his very best to apologize. It wouldn't be enough but what would be? With a sigh Squall moved back on the sofa, slowly lying down so that Seifer was lying down as well now.

Seifer didn't stir. He groaned slightly, moving partially onto his side so that he was now facing Squall, but didn't wake. He would always resemble the angel from Squall's dreams but right now…right now Squall was truly reminded of why he was finding it progressively easier to forgive the other…They were so similar in appearance, it was difficult to swallow that this was the same monster who had nearly gotten him killed. _It wasn't on purpose_, he reminded himself though it helped very little. Squall barely realized that his hand had moved to Seifer's cheek. He looked like an angel. Squall traced the shape of his face, fingertips grazing the line of his cheekbones before he leaned in closer. He could be kind. Perhaps the guilt had helped aide that but there had to be kindness somewhere for even guilt to have this sort of effect on him. Yes, Seifer was salvageable.

Squall pressed his lips to Seifer's careful not to wake him. He pulled away when the other stirred. That had been a stupid move on Squall's part. Even friendship was an unlikely outcome of this. Anything more was reserved for dreams and dreams alone.

To Squall's relief Seifer remained asleep. He only shifted slightly, pulling Squall into his arms. It took some effort for Squall not to react adversely and even more of an effort to figure out exactly how to react. At last he decided that he might as well get a bit of sleep while he was stuck here. Not that he needed the rest but what else was there to do at the moment? Squall rested his head against Seifer's chest once more and closed his eyes. From here he could hear Seifer's heartbeat and the warmth of being back in his arms. His angel had had none of this physical presence. Perhaps there was something to being with a waking Seifer after all.

Soon Squall fell asleep.

For once, in a long while, he didn't dream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Squall opened his eyes as he felt the arms around him pull away. Seifer's eyes were open but he seemed confused. He was in those first few disoriented moments of waking in unfamiliar surroundings. Squall sat up first, glancing to the window and then the clock. Laguna would be home soon. "It's late," He commented casually "You should probably be getting h-"

"What!"

Squall jumped as Seifer got to his feet, looking to the window, then around for a clock before paling considerably _"Shit," _He cursed, searching his pockets for his keys "Why didn't you wake me up!"

"I didn't know there was somewhere you needed to be," Squall countered defensively.

"Well there was!" He went back to searching his pockets.

Squall watched the other, confused. He seemed completely on edge. Seifer rarely lost his cool quite like this "You put them on the kitchen counter. What are you la-" He was cut off by the slam of the door. Shortly after he heard a car start outside and the squeal of tires. Perhaps angelic qualities were a bit much to hope for. On the other hand maybe Seifer was late for something that was actually important. At least something important enough that he would leave Squall stranded on the sofa with his wheelchair at the other end of the house. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now and Laguna would be home shortly. Reaching forward, Squall took the remote control and switched on the television ignoring how hungry he was at the moment. Seifer could have at least finished making him that sandwich.

A/N: This wasn't beta'd so I apologize for errors. I hope everyone had a Happy Samhein/Halloween/All Hallows Eve/Dia de Los Muertos/politically correct holiday of choice. Holiday celebrations was one reason this was a bit late, the other reason was that I was as sick as a dog for three days -.-. Yep, my first flu-like sickness of the season. It was great fun. Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable -. It wasn't quite as short as the previous chapter.


End file.
